Endless Nightmares
by Labtech214
Summary: Face your fears, young one. Now I know this isn't too great of a story, but this is my first real horror story that I've written and finished. If you don't like it, then I feel ya. :/


He opened the door as the maniac chased him. He was crying and he was about to collapse out of exhaustion. He tripped on a rug and he heard the maniac laugh even louder. He ran up to his room in a desperate attempt to hide with his parents. Upon entering his parent's room, he found them-

He woke up with a cold sweat and let out a small shriek. He heard his friend walk down the hall and saw her enter the room. She looked at her friend and asked him a simple question.

"Another nightmare?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, but I'll be fine, Amy," he replied. "Just head back to bed."

Amy walked off, leaving Tails alone in his room of the cabin. It was a well deserved three month school trip in the middle of the forest, and all the kids were enjoying it. All except Tails. He was normally picked on at school because of him skipping a grade or two, but that never bothered him. It was the nightmares he had been having. He lived with Sally in a town where it normally snows and he thought the forest would drown out the nightmares. But he was wrong. They only got stronger.

The next morning, he went to look outside the window. The cloud cover overhead was threatening for a few days, and it finally did something: lay down a heavy blanket of snow. Teens were already playing in it, including Amy and Silver. He thought _why not_, put on a light jacket and jeans, slipped on his gloves, and ran outside to throw a few snowballs.

Eyeballing a perfect target, Tails hid in a tree while his target got into position. He dumped all the snow that was on the branch ontop of Silver's head. When he looked up, Tails waved as Silver glared at him with a smile. Tails watched his opponent walk off to pick a fight with Amy. Then he saw the maniac from his nightmares running towards Amy with a knife with Silver hanging from a branch. He fell out of the tree into the soft snow, landing on his back first. When Amy saw this, she pushed Silver out of the way and ran towards Tails. "Are you okay!? Do you need a doctor!?" Tails got up and shook the snow off his clothes, and looked around.

"Tails! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Amy yelled.

"I-I'm fine, Amy." Tails replied.

Amy walked off, mumbling worriedly while Tails sat there. He had come up with all sorts of things that could have been possible before facing the fact that he hallucinated. He got up and walked towards the cabin to see if he could wash some of the pain on his back away. It was getting dark anyways. He was the last one to have the shower and he looked at himself in the mirror. _It's starting to show,_ he thought. _The bags under my eyes, the hallucinations, the increased fear, it's all there._ He lost himself in his thoughts while he was drying off and getting ready for bed. He laid down, back still a little sore, and drifted off into more nightmares. Or so he thought. He tried countless times to face them once more, but he just couldn't.

It was too much. Tails silently got out of bed to check if his cabin had any sleeping meds. Of course, it didn't, and Tails was starting to panic. He went back to his room and attempted to go to sleep again. He never did. Instead, morning came and he got up. There was more snow and everybody decided to stay inside the cabin. Everyone was huddled downstairs drinking hot chocolate, eating smores, and talking. You could hear the chatter from the attic of the cabin, which is where Tails was. He couldn't bear go downstairs, afraid he might worry everyone again. He laid down on the cold floor, and lost himself in his thoughts, never to be disturbed for a while. But all good things have to come to an end sometimes. Amy climbed up the rickety old ladder leading up to the attic and saw Tails lying on the floor.

"Hey, buddy," Amy said.

He didn't answer.

"Tails, are you okay?"

Again, no answer.

"Tails, I'm serious. Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Miles, answer me!"

Tails had turned his head to face Amy. It had been a while since he had been called by his real name. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to think."

"About what?"

"Things."

Amy sighed. "As long as you're fine." She climbed down the ladder and Tails had lost himself in thought once more. It was a solid three hours before he snapped out of it. _Maybe I should join the others,_ he thought, climbing down the ladder to join the others. He hoped nothing would go wrong, such as a hallucination. When he got to the great room, he grabbed a cup of hot tea, not chocolate. He wasn't really in the mood for sugar, as usual. Sipping it gingerly, he felt like he was safe, but he didn't get his hopes up. He sat in a chair in a corner of the room and watched as people played games like Monopoly, Sequence, Yahtzee, and Spoons. Soon enough, the temptation to join them was too much. He walked over and joined in on some of his classmates about to start a game of Monopoly. They had played a long five hours, and Silver was the winner. The night seemed to continue smoothly from there on, until there was another blackout. It stopped snowing, but the clouds overhead looked like it was threatening to rain when the snow melted. Everybody pulled out their flashlights and looked around. Tails was taken aback by it a little, and he was assigned to check the electric box.

The brisk air outside would give many a chill, but Tails was used to it. It was normal for him to be outside in freezing temperatures. He checked the box, and the main wires were clipped. He walked back inside to tell the teacher someone clipped the wires again. The teacher scoffed something about "kids these days" and proceeded to reconnect the wires. The power came back on soon enough, but went out again. Tails checked outside to see if everything was okay, and the teacher was found unconisous. He accidentally electrocuted himself, but he was still breathing. Others helped him take the teacher inside and lay him in his bed so he wonuldn't get pneumonia. Everyone was pretty much dependent on their flashlights and the fireplace in the great room. Everyone went to bed at around midnight, Amy keeping Tails at her side. She was pretty scared that the power was out, and she wanted someone to keep her company, so she chose Tails. He was needing some support as well.

The two got a little sleep before a loud crashing was heard downstairs. The others remained asleep, probably because of the hot chocolate. They walked around a little, Tails carrying the flashlight and Amy listening for anything else. They got to the kitchen and noticed that a large salad plate dropped onto the ground and shattered. They thought it was on the edge of the counter and it finally fell. They then proceeded to walk back to Amy's room and try to get some sleep. But it technically wasn't all her room. You see, the rooms had five to six beds, and there's four rooms on each floor of the cabin, and there's three floors, excluding the attic. That means forty eight people can occupy the cabin. And forty eight indeed occupied the cabin, forty six of them asleep as far as Tails and Amy know.

They opened the door to the room and saw a trail of red liquid. They followed it to one of the bathrooms where a fellow classmate was found dying. Amy and Tails nearly vomited.

"SASHA!" Tails yelled.

The girl looked at him. "B-b.. *wheeze* blur... too... quick..."

"Stay with us, Sasha!" Amy said. "Don't go into the light!"

Sasha soon died right then and there, and made Tails more restless. He was shaking quite a bit as the way Sasha was murdered triggered something in his mind.

_"MILES! HIDE NOW!" a familiar voice said. And that's what he did. He hid in the most reasonable place he could; the basement behind the water heater. He heard two different screams, one from a woman and one from a man. He heard thudding as the two dropped to the ground, clinging to life. He heard footsteps as the murderer walked around the house, and the sound of police sirens. He heard running as the police barged through the door, but they never found the murderer. They found the little six year old kitsune curled up and weeping softly as they picked him up and took him outside of the house as his aunt was phoned._

"Tails?" Amy said, while he was deep in his thoughts. "Tails, you okay buddy?" She laid a paw on his shoulder, and he snapped out of it. He started hyperventilating.

"He's here," Tails said shakily.

"Who is?"

He pushed the thought out of his mind and ran towards the attic, holding Amy's hand. He needed to hide and so did Amy. He quickly clambered up the ladder with Amy following behind, only to find a sight that made him shriek and Amy puke. There was a pile of bodies on one end of the attic and organs on the other. On the wall, words were painted in blood.

"LET'S HAVE FUN"

Tails panicked and started to hyperventilate even more. He nearly had a mental breakdown. Amy hugged him for mental support for him and herself. Tails tried punching open the glass that covered the emergency fire axe, but failed and collapsed to the floor, starting to weep. Amy was cuddling Tails and trying to convince him and herself that things were going to be okay, but even Amy soon lost hope in that. Tails grabbed a cloth after calming down and punches the glass as hard as possible. But he was just too weak to punch through the glass. Amy couldn't punch through the glass either. She was the second weakest one besides Tails. He decided to grab a knife from the kitchen, and Amy agreed. When they got their knives, they heard laughing upstairs and shouting. Soon, Silver was hobbling down the stairs clutching his stomach.

"Guys," Silver managed to get out. "I-I saw him."

"Saw who?" Amy asked.

"He... he is quite fast. Almost a b-blur."

"That's what Sasha said before he died." Tails said.

"S-Sasha!?" Silver exclaimed. "She's dead!?"

Amy remembered something, and looked down at the floor. Tails didn't know about it, but Silver and Sasha had been dating for three years. And Silver had bought a ring to show her later on to ask her if she would marry him. It was sweet.

"I'm sorry, Silver," Amy said.

Silver started crying and completely shut down. Tails patted him on the back, and it seemed like hell was revealing itself right before their eyes. People had been dying and they were being hunted down. They didn't know if they were the last ones left, and a sense of fear clouded their minds. Amy, being a major at health, decided to patch up Solar, and politely asked Tails to grab a medkit from a room. And so he did, venturing off into the dark after strapping his flashlight to a helmet. He walked around the dark halls, and eventually grabbed a medkit. He started to walk back, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Going somewhere?"

He ran fast down to the kitchen, while he was cut on the arm by something. Amy was putting pressure on Silver's wound to stop the bleeding when she saw Tails carrying the medkit, shivering like he had seen the murderer. Blood was slowly coming out of his arm, but he paid no mind to it. Ten minutes later, Silver was patched up. A banging was heard at the front door. Amy held her knife close and tiptoed to the door. She opened it, only to find a gagged Cream being drug off. Tails couldn't bear it anymore. He ran towards Cream, desperately trying to save her. She was his best friend, and he couldn't bear to lose her. She was dropped by a tree, and he came running, cutting the gag and her bindings.

"IT'S A TRAP, TAILS!" Cream shouted.

He turned around, only to dodge a knife with the one wielding it. He was cut on the cheek, which made him squeak painfully, and run back to the cabin. Cream clinged to him, too scared to do anything else. Once he got in, he slammed the door and locked it, setting Cream down. Tails was relieved that Cream was okay, but she was probably mentally scarred. She was an orphan, and her only real friend was Tails. She weeped softly, too scared to move or do anything else. Moments later, Amy was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She thought the murderer would only tease them until he got bored before slaughtering them like animals. Silver was comforting Cream, and Tails grabbed some snacks from his duffel bag if anyone got hungry. He laid down on the cold hard floor next to the fire. He wanted to sleep, but that was the least problem they were facing.

Suddenly, the murderer dropped down near Silver and Cream, trying to kill one of them on the way down. Everyone started to run outside, and almost everyone made it. Tails was caught by the collar of his jacket, and was yanked back. A knife was held to his neck as everybody outside started to scream. Amy threw her kitchen knife at the murderer, and made a successful hit on his arm. He shrieked, and loosened Tails from his grip. Tails was weak and shy, but he was also selfless. He told the others to leave and get some help. They didn't. They wanted to help Tails fight. But he'd rather die to save his friends than to have his friends die if he did nothing. He told them again, and they obeyed, but the snow was too deep to get out of the dense forest and to the road. But there was a broken telephone wire, and Silver was a master at fixing them.

"Show yourself," Tails said a little shakily.

The murderer laughed. "Don't you know me?"

"I said show yourself!"

"Okay, but you won't like what you see." The murderer stepped out of the shadows, and it almost made Tails drop his knife in fear. It was Sonic. The memories he had been blocking out for years finally flooded back into his mind. The murder of his family at Sonic's hand. He had been looking for Tails all this time to try to cover up the last of the Prower family.

"Y-you!"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Me."

"But you're supposed to be a hero!"

"I never was. It was only a cover-up for my real hobby."

He ran towards Tails and attemted to stab him, but Tails dodged it successfully and got Sonic's leg. Sonic only laughed, before getting a large gash in his back, then he got mad. He ran towards Tails and got his left arm, while he shrieked in pain. He diced Sonic's stomach and got a clean cut across his face. Sonic eventually picked up the little kitsune and started punching him, and Tails let him. And when Tails was sure Sonic's guard was down, Tails shoved his knife far into Sonic's stomach, making him loosen his grip and drop Tails. Tails got up shakily and saw Sonic laying there on the ground, struggling to get up. Tails took the knife out of Sonic's stomach, and shoved it back in. He did it repeatedly.

"You killed my parents," Tails said. "You killed my pet. You took my sanity. You took my sleep. You took everything away from me. And now I shall take away your life."

Tails shoved the knife in one last time, and Sonic gave his last breath. Tails sat there on the floor while the others came in and dialed the police, while looking at the body of Sonic. Soon, the police arrived and took everybody that was still alive out of the cabin and to a hospital. And there, Tails finally found normal sleep after six years. But he shut himself from his friends, feeling like a murderer himself, and they wouldn't blame him.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Tails, wearing his jacket and blue jeans, looked down at the graves of his parents in the rain. They were born on the same day, and Tails was humming "Happy Birthday To You" while the rain gave him a feeling of safety. Another kitsune, sixteen years old, her red fur and jacket soaked, approached him and the graves.

"Hey buddy," she said in her calm voice. "You lost?"

"No," Tails replied shyly. "I'm just visiting my parents."

"That's so sad. May I see who they are?"

"Sure."

"I was on my way to see my parents but-"

She read the names again on the grave, then looked at Tails, then back at the graves. "What's your name, kid?"

"Miles. Miles Prower."

She was shocked to hear "Prower" come out of his mouth. "I'm Sam Prower, and I think you might be my brother."

Tails looked at her. "W-what?"

"I think you might be my brother."

A few minutes later, a doctor walked out of a room and approached the two. "It is a positive match," he said. "You two are indeed brother and sister."


End file.
